Locked in
by Sasuke Kouken
Summary: AU Families are strong right?The bonds between brothers is unbreakable right?Then why did he forget me? Coprations are very tatical,to win you have to sell your soul. NaruHina
1. All for the reputation

I made this as a challenge to myself, perhaps I will actually finish it or perhaps I'll delete it. It all depends on you, the readers, who review. If I get less then four I'm more then likely delete this or if a certain blond tries to convince me to keep it, it'll stay and be updated.

The main pairing of the fanfic is ...unknown for now I'll decide later in chapter 2. There are two OCs but the are there fore a reason so please read and if u do actually review! Thank....

Ok anyway please enjoy the story and please I'm asking, please review ! Opinions are very much appreciated!

* * *

She was in so much pain but she had to get through it, so she pushed again as she screamed in pain. Her husband held her hand tightly trying to sooth her pain. It wasn't working though it was comforting.

"Alright, I see the head! Now one last big push," said the doctor.

She took a deep breath her long usually well kept black hair stuck to face because of her sweat. She gave one last push screaming loudly and clenching her husband hand tightly.  
Suddenly the sound of a baby crying filled the room; the mother started to cry.

"It's a boy," said the doctor as the nurses cleaned up the baby about to hand him to his mother.

She sudden gasped in pain holding her large stomach, why was she still in pain? Could she…could she still be in labor?

Her husband holds the child, "Doctor, what's wrong?!"

The doctor's eyes widen as he suddenly understood what was happening. There was another child within her, another baby…they were twins!

"It's twins! You have to push, there's another one the way!" said the doctor.

She groaned in pain as she started to push again, it was so painful but she had to she couldn't lose one of her babies. Not now!

"C'mon, on last push should do it!"

She yelled in pain as she pushed as hard as she could, another joined her yelling, a high pitched one.

"Another boy, congratulations." Said the doctor as he handed the other baby boy to the nurse to get him clean and checked up.

Her husband kissed her forehead, "You did great, and we have two baby boys."

She smiled in a tired fashion, "Yes, can I hold him?"

He smiled and handed her the older of the twin boys, she smiled so brightly as she kissed his small forehead. The nurse handed her the other boy, the younger twin who was sound asleep unlike his older brother.

Mikoto smiled as tears formed in her lovely black eyes, two baby boys, she was so happy. Fugaku grinned as he kissed his wife's head.

"So, what are we going to name these two?" he asked in a happy tone of voice.

Mikoto smiled brightly, "Sasuke…" she said as she kissed the older twins small head, " And Uragiri"

Fugaku chuckled, "Uragiri? Such a strange name how about Tuski?"

His wife chuckled but shook her head, "No, perhaps a name that matches Sasuke? They are twins after all."

He nodded his head in understanding, "Why not? How about Sousuke?"

She smiled, "Sasuke and Sousuke," she paused and giggled, " I love it."

* * *

After an hour Mikoto is transferred to a clean room where she is feeding Sasuke and Sousuke is sleeping. Fugaku entered the room smiling and behind him is an eight year old Itachi. His mother looked up and smiled brightly, "Itachi come here and say hello to your little brother."

Itachi let go of his father's hand, who went to get Sousuke, and walked up to his mother's bedside. Itachi looked at his baby brother, "That's Sasuke?" he asked poking the baby's cheek.

Sasuke began to cry only to have his mother try to sooth him, "Yes this is Sasuke, and that's you other baby brother Sousuke."

Itachi turns to his father who is cradling Sousuke in his arms. The older brother is curious and tries to stand on the tips of his toes to get a better look. Fugaku chuckles, times like these made you forget how much of a genius Itachi is. He sits on the hospital bed as Itachi sits next to him. His black eyes stare at Sousuke, he pokes his cheek as he did before with Sasuke.

Sousuke gurgles and sucked on his older brother's finger, making his drool slid down the index finger. Itachi drew his hand and frowned, it is slimy and wet. Mikoto and Fugaku laugh at this and Itachi couldn't help but smile, he has twin baby brothers and he loves them both.

* * *

After a few weeks, Mikoto and the twins were able to come home, once they reached the Uchiha compound, which was more like a mansion with little houses surrounding it, everyone wanted to see the twins. It was rare within the family to have twins, so the arrival of Sasuke and Sousuke was celebrated. Itachi was in charge of baby sitting them during the celebration, Mikoto kept Sasuke with her and Itachi kept Sousuke.

As the night drew to a close, Mikoto couldn't stop smiling at her two baby boys. It was such a surprise to her especially. She felt like such a proud mother.

She placed Sasuke in his crib next to Sousuke who was sound asleep. She giggled at this, even though they were only a few weeks old, yet their personalities were already showing. Sasuke would fuss and cry at the smallest things but it was adorable, while Sousuke merely made funny sounds and sleep it off, like a small cat.

"Mikoto, let's get to bed," said Fugaku as he wrapped his arms around he's wife's waist.

She smiled and leaned into his embrace a little, "I know, I'm just…so happy I don't to leave them alone."

He chuckled and kissed her neck softly, "They will be fine, after all they are our children. Come let's go."

She sighed, "Alright, goodnight Sasuke, and Sousuke."

She turned off the lights in the nursery and followed her husband to bed.

* * *

three years later

* * *

"Sasuke! I hate you! I hate you, I hate you!" cried Sousuke as he held his ripped up wolf plushie.

A three year old Sasuke pouted at his little brother, unlike Sasuke, Sousuke's hair is tamer but still stuck up from the back and sides. They look almost identical except for the hair, and small cut under Sousuke's chin when his fell down at the age of two.

"It's justa toy Sousuke! Don't cry!" yelled Sasuke as he pulled the ruined toy away from his little brother.

Sousuke tired to stand up but tripped over his black baby pants, "No! Give it back!"

Itachi who was sitting near a tree in their back yard, sighed. The twins were arguing again, which was the third time this week. Sasuke would pick on the younger twin, who refused to do anything against his older twin. Itachi wondered, how would Sousuke survive in these family? Especially when, he, Itachi takes over the Uchiha Corporation they would have to fight between themselves for who would be the next heir.

Sousuke got up from the ground and ran towards his twin brother who was so surprised that he didn't move out of the way in time. Sousuke tackled his twin to the ground and bit his shoulder cause blood to sip out through the little cut. Itachi pulled Sousuke away from the slightly bleeding and crying Sasuke.

"Stay here, Sousuke," said Itachi though he noticed that his youngest brother looked shocked at what he did.

"It'll be fine." He managed to say before he went inside the house.

Mikoto heard the cries of one of her children and was surprised to see Itachi carrying a bleeding Sasuke. She rushed to the older twin and noticed that he was bleeding at the shoulder, she turned to her eldest son as she tended to Sasuke's wound.

"What happened?" she asked.

Itachi sighed, " Sasuke ruined Sousuke's favorite plushie and was taunting him, like he usually is," he couldn't help but smirk, "But for once, Sousuke fought back and bit his shoulder."

Mikoto sighed, Sasuke stopped crying as she placed a Band-Aid on his cut. It wasn't deep so she was surprised it was bleeding so much.

"Where's Sousuke?" she asked Itachi.

"I left him outside, told him to stay put." He answered.

"Can you go get him for me? I need to have a word with both him and Sasuke," she said as she ruffled the older twin's hair.

Itachi nodded his head and went outside, to see Sousuke holding his ripped up wolf toy and Sasuke's blood was gone, he probably wiped his mouth.

"Sousuke," called Itachi.

Sousuke stood up suddenly, his black orbs were wide, "Aniki! Is Sasuke-nii-chan ok?!"

The little boy ran up to his oldest brother's arms, burying his face into his chest. Itachi sighed and patted the boy's back, these twins will be the death of him. He took his youngest brother to the kitchen where Mikoto was with Sasuke. Itachi placed his littlest brother on the counter sitting next to his twin.

"Sasuke-nii-chan…"he whispered and reached out to his older twin.

Sasuke whimpered and flinched from his younger brother's touch, "Wahh! I hate you Sousuke! I hate you!"

Both Mikoto and Itachi sighed as Sousuke began to cry, these twins were such trouble, yet loveable?

"I-I'm sorry! Sasuke-nii-chan!"cried Sousuke.

Sasuke pouted but pulled the crying Sousuke into a hug, his mother and older brother sighed and smiled. Sousuke hugged his older brother tightly and nuzzled against his neck. Sasuke giggled and like the children they are, forgot about when happened and just hugged.

Mikoto sighed, "Itachi, can you finish the stew? I have to give Sasuke and Sousuke their baths."

"Yes, mother," said Itachi though he stared at the stew like it was trying to eat him up.

She carried Sasuke and held Sousuke's hand as they entered the bathroom, making sure the water was at a good temperature and filled the tube with bubbles. Sasuke was able to undress himself while Sousuke still needed help. The two twins hopped into the warm bubble bath, as their mother took turns cleaning their hair. She mused how smooth and silky Sasuke's hair was compared to Sousuke's, whose hair is smooth but has tangles.

She let the two play in water for a little bit, pushing bubbles in each other's faces. Sousuke paused for a second and placed a soft kiss on where he had hurt is older twin. He apologized again and Sasuke merely shrugged and continued to through more bubbles. Soon there were hardly any left, and their mother took them out of the tube taking turns drying each twin and putting their clothes on. Mikoto giggled as the twins laughed at an apron wearing Itachi, it seemed that the stew was getting the best of him.

Soon it was eight o'clock, their father, Fugaku, made it in time for dinner with the family. Normally he would be late working at the office but today he took the night off early, something he rarely did. Mikoto told him of the day's events and he could not help but chuckle.

"Alright, time for bed you two," said Mikoto as grabbed Sasuke, "Itachi would you be a dear and clear the table? Just put the dishes in the washer."

Itachi did his best not to roll his eyes, "Sure, mother." He answered and began to clear the table.

Fugaku grabbed Sousuke who was falling asleep and followed his wife the small room the two twins shared. Each had their own small bed, thought Sousuke's bed faced window, and Sasuke's was next it. Mikoto tucked Sasuke in, kissing her son's head lovingly; Fugaku tucked the sleeping Sousuke in his bed and ruffled his black hair.

As Mikoto turned off the lights she smiled, "Good night, my babies," she said and left the room closing the door behind them.

* * *

It was late at night, everyone in the Uchiha compound was asleep. No one heard the sound of someone jumping over the fence, no one heard this person make its way towards the main house. No one heard him chuckle at his evil plan. No one, heard.  
The figure, a man, looked into the window of the sleeping twins, a smirk graced his face, and his master will be pleased. He knew this would awaken the family, but he knew what he was doing. He broke the glass with a loud crash, both Sasuke and Sousuke were startled and started to cry at the same time.

The intruder cursed as he tried to hush the twins, but to no avail. He needed to get this task over with, grabbing the closest twin who cried loudly in his arms. He rushed out the window as fast his legs could carry him. Not bothering to keep a low profile anymore he unlocked the gate form the inside and kicked them open.

The baby's cries echoed around him and he got into his black car and drove away. He placed the child in the back seat not bothering to make him put the seatbelt on. The twin was driven away from his home, driven away from his mother, father and Itachi. He was driven away from his twin brother. He was driven away, and no body saved him.

* * *

Mikoto, Fugaku and Itachi all raced into the twins room, there they all gasped. The window was broken and there clenching his pillows, was Sasuke. She rushed over to her baby's side, cradling him, holding him close not wanting to let him go.

"Where's Sousuke?! Where's my baby?!" she cried at her husband as Itachi took the crying Sasuke from his frantic mother.

Fugaku looked at his crying wife, "He's…he's gone …Mikoto…"

Her eyes grew wide, "Gone?! Who took him!? We have to find him we, we have to get Sousuke back we have to!!!"

Fugaku frowned and placed his hand firmly on her shoulders, "Mikoto, a scandal like this…would ruin our reputation. We, we can't go looking for him. I'm sure, if they wanted a ransom they would have left something or called us by now."

Mikoto stared at the man she loved, like she was seeing him for the first time, "R-reputation?! I don't care about that! I want my baby, I want Sousuke back!"

Fugaku shook her, "Don't you understand?! We can't! It's best if…it's best if we forget about it. Forget about Sousuke…"

Mikoto stayed silent, Itachi glared at his father as he still cradled his baby brother, Sasuke. How could he say something like that? How could he be so call hearted? As Fugaku left his grieving wife, angry eldest son and crying baby Sasuke, to go back to bed, the answer was simple. It's all about reputation.

So they would forget, Mikoto would block out the memories of her baby Sousuke. Sasuke would be told that it was all a figment of his imagination, like an imaginary friend. And Itachi, would silently hate his father, and protect his only remaining baby brother. Even if it killed him

All for the reputation.

* * *

Fourteen years later

* * *

Kabuto smirked at the test results, yes, the boy is doing very well, better then they could have hoped. The boy made it to one of the top schools in Konoha, it isn't a private school, but it is the best public school there is in the fire country. Though he is already attending Sound High, this year he would be transferring to Konoha High. Just like they planned.

The boy in question sat before him merely stared at the table between them. His messy black hair, sticking up from the sides and the back, in contrast to his pale skin which makes his eyes stand out more.

"Kabuto…" he mutters softly, "Can I take these contacts off? They hurt my eyes…"

Kabuto arched an eyebrow but smirks, "Didn't Orochimaru-sama order you to keep them on at all times when we are outside?"

The boy sigh but nod his head, wearing blue contacts always made his eyes itch. He took a sip of his tea and wonder why Kabuto took him out today? Normally he would be studying or working at Orochimaru's pharmaceutical office. So, why was he out? The black haired boy sigh again, it is still summer so it is very hot and humid. He took off his thin gray sweater; underneath he is wearing a sleeveless black shirt, exposing his pale arms.

"Kabuto, why are we-"

"We are here, because Orochimaru-sama has ordered us to look for house in Konoha. It's too far from Sound for you to be driven, so we are buying a home," said Kabuto with that eerie smile of his.

Regardless of Kabuto's eerie smile, the boy grinned, "Really? We're gonna buy a house here? Who's gonna live in it?" he asked in an excited tone of voice.

Kabuto rolled his eyes as he too a bit from his small sandwich; "It will be you, Orochimaru-sama, myself and a few others that live with us already."

The boy couldn't stop smiling at one point he even giggled a bit. Finally, he would be able to leave Sound. He liked it there, being thrown away by his family like all the other children that live with Orochimaru. Being in Konoha will be a nice change.

* * *

Minato sat on the couch looking through some photo albums; he couldn't help but grin at the first picture that greeted him. Yoru, his eldest son from his first wife, not even a week passed when she announced she wanted a divorce and that he could keep the baby, she wanted nothing to do with him or the child. Yoru inherited his father's blonde hair though it was wavy and not spiked like his own, but he has his mother's dark brown eyes, his skin is pale and not tanned, like his father.

Yoru was two weeks old when Minato had a one nightstand with his feisty secretary Kushina. And got her pregnant that very night, within those nine months that one nightstand turned into a girlfriend and when Naruto was born that girlfriend became fiancée. And when she accepted tenth month old Yoru as her own, she became his wife.  
Kushina, is the most loving and wonderful woman he had the chance of meting, and he is more then happy with the fact that they have a family together.

He flipped another page of the photo album, and a photo of his youngest son, Naruto, greets this time. It made him laugh everytime he thought about the fact that the age difference between Naruto and Yoru is two months. But unlike Yoru, Naruto is like a mini version of his father, the same spiky, wild blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and nicely tanned skin. The difference is that on Naruto's cheeks, is three scares that look like whiskers.

Speaking of the two…  
**  
Crash! **

Minato cringed as he walks to where the sound came from, and not to happy to notice it is the kitchen. Oh, Kushina will be mad….

There at the scene of the crime were Naruto and Yoru, covered in flour and a broken bowl on the floor with what looked to be some mushy contents. Yoru, is only an inch taller then Naruto, his face and blonde hair is covered in flour with a sly grin on his face. Naruto is covered in flour as well, but a lot more than his older brother is. From his blonde hair, to his face, his blue shirt and black jeans, but he has a large grin on his face.

Minato sighed, "Boys, what were you doing?" he asked trying to sound made but fails as he is grinning.

"Me and Yoru were trying to make waffles…" answered Naruto with a sheepish grin.

Minato shook his head, "Waffles? It's almost time for dinner, we're ordering Pizza."

Yoru pouted and place his hands on his hips, "But we ordered Pizza yesterday."

Minato rolled his blue eyes, boys will be boys, "Look, how about we clean this up before your mother notices-"

"Clean what up, honey?" came the voice of Kushina as she stood next to Minato.

The oldest blonde blinked, "Eh…well…"  
Kushina sighed and shook her head, she is grinning, "It's fine, it's only a little mess, Yoru, Naruto, go get clean and we'll go out for some ramen."

Naruto grinned as he cheered with Yoru who was grinning too, "Yes! Ramen!" they yelled as they started to clean up.

Minato stared at how quickly the kitchen is cleaned, he turns to Kushina as she grinned that knowing grin.

"Hey, Kushina?" he said.

She turned to her husband, "Yes?"

He smiled and kissed her lips softly, "I love you."

She giggled and kissed him back, "I love you too."

Yoru and Naruto look at each and smile, "Parents…" Yoru mutters softly as they walk pass them.

Naruto looks back at his mother and father kissing, he couldn't help but grin before he yelled.

"Get a room you two!!"

"Naruto!!" yelled Minato and Kushina, along with Yoru.

Naruto laughed, yeah, he really loves his family…he'd never want anything to change with him, his brother, their friends, nothing. Too bad he jinxed it.

* * *

Aniki- means big brother

Sousuke- mean complete, clever or smooth....I looked it up

Yoru-means shadow....I stole the name from my better half it's fine :D

ok well...keep? Delet? Please review!


	2. Shopping

Ok, I have decided this isn't going to be a NarutoSasuke fanfic, nope it's going to be a NarutoSasuke vs. NarutoHinata fanfic and other pairings are probably ShikaTemari, InoSai, and NejiTen-Ten. Maybe some Sasuke Sakura, but it probably be one-sided. And  
OCSakura vs. OCSasame not sure.

* * *

Fourteen years later

* * *

Kabuto smirked at the test results, yes, the boy was doing very well, better then they could have hoped. The boy made it to one of the top schools in Konoha, it isn't a private school, but it is the best public school there is in the fire country. Though he was already attending Sound High, this year he would be transferring to Konoha High. Just like they planned.

The boy in question sat before him merely stared at the table between them. His messy black hair, sticking up from the sides and the back, in contrast to his pale skin which makes his eyes stand out more.

"Kabuto…" he mutters softly, "Can I take these contacts off? They hurt my eyes…"

Kabuto arched an eyebrow but smirks, "Didn't Orochimaru-sama order you to keep them on at all times when we are outside?"

The boy sigh but nod his head, wearing blue contacts always made his eyes itch. He took a sip of his tea and wonder why Kabuto took him out today? Normally he would be studying or working at Orochimaru's pharmaceutical office. So, why was he out? The black haired boy sigh again, it is still summer so it is very hot and humid. He took off his thin gray sweater; underneath he is wearing a sleeveless black shirt, exposing his pale arms.

"Kabuto, why are we-"

"We are here, because Orochimaru-sama has ordered us to look for house in Konoha. It's too far from Sound for you to be driven, so we are buying a home," said Kabuto with that eerie smile of his.

Regardless of Kabuto's eerie smile, the boy grinned, "Really? We're gonna buy a house here? Who's gonna live in it?" he asked in an excited tone of voice.

Kabuto rolled his eyes as he took a bit from his small sandwich, "It will be you, Orochimaru-sama, myself and a few others that live with us already."

The boy couldn't stop smiling at one point he even giggled a bit. Finally, he would be able to leave Sound. He liked it there, being thrown away by his family like all the other children that live with Orochimaru. Being in Konoha will be a nice change.

"It's about time we go, I've already picked out a house," said Kabuto as he stood up, "Now all we have to do is go see if it's worth the money."

The boy nodded his head as he too stood up grabbing his hoodie. As they stepped outside he closed his eyes and basked in the warm light of the sun…even if it was humid. But only for a minute as he put his hoodie back on, and walked after Kabuto.  
"Kabuto, is it close by?" the boy asked.

The silver haired man nodded his head, "Yes, we just need to cut through the park."

The boy smiled, their new home might be near a park! He followed after Kabuto, through the park, with that content smile on his face.

* * *

Minato sat on the couch looking through some photo albums; he couldn't help but grin at the first picture that greeted him. Yoru, his eldest son from his first wife, not even a week passed when she announced she wanted a divorce and that he could keep the baby, she wanted nothing to do with him or the child. Yoru inherited his father's blonde hair though it was wavy and not spiked like his own, but he has his mother's chocolate eyes, his skin is pale and not tanned, like his father.

Yoru was two weeks old when Minato had a one nightstand with his feisty secretary Kushina. And got her pregnant that very night, within those nine months that one nightstand turned into a girlfriend and when Naruto was born that girlfriend became fiancée. And when she accepted tenth month old Yoru as her own, she became his wife.  
Kushina, is the most loving and wonderful woman he had the chance of meting, and he is more then happy with the fact that they have a family together.

He flipped another page of the photo album, and a photo of his youngest son, Naruto, greets this time. It made him laugh everytime he thought about the fact that the age difference between Naruto and Yoru is two months. But unlike Yoru, Naruto is like a mini version of his father, the same spiky, wild blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and nicely tanned skin. The difference is that on Naruto's cheeks, is three scares that look like whiskers.

Speaking of the two…

**Crash! **

Minato cringed as he walks to where the sound came from, and not to happy to notice it is the kitchen. Oh, Kushina will be mad….

There at the scene of the crime were Naruto and Yoru, covered in flour and a broken bowl on the floor with what looked to be some mushy contents. Yoru, is only an inch taller then Naruto, his face and blonde hair is covered in flour with a sly grin on his face. Naruto is covered in flour as well, but a lot more than his older brother is. From his blonde hair, to his face, his blue shirt and black jeans, but he has a large grin on his face.

Minato sighed, "Boys, what were you doing?" he asked trying to sound made but fails as he is grinning.

"Me and Yoru were trying to make waffles…" answered Naruto with a sheepish grin.

Minato shook his head, "Waffles? It's almost time for dinner, we're ordering Pizza."

Yoru pouted and place his hands on his hips, "But we ordered Pizza yesterday."

Minato rolled his blue eyes, boys will be boys, "Look, how about we clean this up before your mother notices-"

"Clean what up, honey?" came the voice of Kushina as she stood next to Minato.

The oldest blonde blinked, "Eh…well…"  
Kushina sighed and shook her head, she is grinning, "It's fine, it's only a little mess, Yoru, Naruto, go get clean and we'll go out for some ramen."

Naruto grinned as he cheered with Yoru who was grinning too, "Yes! Ramen!" they yelled as they started to clean up.

Minato stared at how quickly the kitchen is cleaned, he turns to Kushina as she grinned that knowing grin.

"Hey, Kushina?" he said.

She turned to her husband, "Yes?"

He smiled and kissed her lips softly, "I love you."

She giggled and kissed him back, "I love you too."

Yoru and Naruto look at each and smile, "Parents…" Yoru mutters softly as they walk pass them.

Naruto looks back at his mother and father kissing, he couldn't help but grin before he yelled.

"Get a room you two!!"

"Naruto!!" yelled Minato and Kushina, along with Yoru.

Naruto laughed, yeah, he really loves his family…he'd never want anything to change with him, his brother, their friends, nothing. Too bad he jinxed it.  


* * *

  
Hinata was painting, yes, one of her many talents that her father always ignored, even her younger sister thought it was a waste of time. The only ones that ever encourage her were Neji, Ino, Garra, Sakura, Yoru, even Sai… and…Naruto.

She faintly blushed as she thought of her crush, no, it was no longer a childish crush. She loves him, completely and utterly. Just to see him smile, hear him laugh, be in the same room as him, was enough for her. Almost, she wanted to hug him, hold his hand…may be even…kiss him.

But, Naruto has a crush of his own, Sakura; one of Hinata's closest friends. Though, Sakura herself was in love with Sasuke Uchiha. It pained her to see those kind glances directed to Sakura, but…if it meant Naruto's happiness, she, Hinata, would gladly step aside. Because to her, Naruto, deserves all the happiness he can get.

She added another stroke of red to the painting, she loved painting in the park, and it was so relaxing. Feeling the breeze play with her hair and touch her face gently, seeing the children play, couples walk by, the birds sing. Yes, it was very relaxing.

"Wow…that's amazing…"

Hinata is startled from her musings as a boy stands next to her, staring at her painting. She blushed faintly, embarrassed that a sudden stranger caught her off guard. But, the boy didn't seem to mean any harm. He was dressed in a tight fitted blue hoodie, black skinny jeans, with a green heart necklace around his neck. He was pale, with unnaturally blue eyes, and black hair the stuck up from the sides and back slightly. He seemed fairly familiar but she didn't comment on that.

"Ah…t-thank you," she answered and smiled.

He turned to her and grinned, "No problem, but it's really amazing, you've got real talent!" he said still grinning.

She smiled, but her lavender eyes were drawn to his necklace again, she vaguely wondered if his was gay. No, that it offended her, it was just a passing thought. The boy seemed to notice he smiled and pointed at his necklace.

"Like my necklace?" he asked still smiling.

She looked away, ashamed that she was caught staring. The boy chuckled faintly, "My…friend Sasame gave it to me…" he said faintly.

Hinata noticed the faint blush on his cheeks when he said the person's name. The necklace was from a girl? Before she could ask, another man came towards them and yanked harshly on the other boy's arm.

"You're disturbing her," said the silver haired man.

The boy's smile disappeared, "I-I', sorry Kabuto I was just-"

Hinata felt sorry for the boy and considering her kind nature decided to intervene…just a little bit.

"N-no, it's alright, he wasn't bothering me," she said smiling faintly.

Kabuto looked at the girl and gave her and eerie smile that sent shivers down her spin.

"I'm sorry for the boy disturbing you, " he said to her as he pulled on the other boy's arm. "Come, we'll be late."

The black haired boy looked over his shoulder as he was being pulled away and mouthed a small 'good bye' to Hinata, before he turned away and walked with Kabuto. Hinata stared after the two, the boy seemed nice, but the other man. Kabuto, was it? Whoever he was, made her feel disturbed, something was defiantly wrong with that man.

"Hinata!"

She pushed those thoughts away as she turned to see her cousin Neji walked towards her. With him were Sakura, Garra, Ten-Ten, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Shino and Ino with Sai.

"Ah, everyone, hello," she greeted them as they came closer.

The group stared at her painting, Neji smiled, and his dear cousin has such talent. Such ashamed that her father doesn't see it, some day, she could become an amazing and famous artist.

"Hinata, who were those people just a minute ago?" asked Ten-Ten, through her light brown eyes were still focused at Hinata's painting.

The painting was of the park and all the people in it. There was such careful detail, every stroke, every dot, ever curve showed how much care and love Hinata had put in the painting.

Hinata shrugged her shoulders, "I dunno…but," she paused as she stared off at the place where the pair had walked off. "Oh, nevermind." She said smiling.

Neji was going to say something but decided not to push it, and instead tried to think of something to change to subject. Though it was Sakura who changed to subject.

"Oh! Why don't we go check out the movies? I hear there's a few good movies out right now," said the pink haired girl.

"Hm, that sounds like a great idea!" cried Ino.

Sakrua rolled her green eyes, "No one asked you Ino-pig!"

Ino glared at her 'friend', "Cool it, Forehead."

The two started to bicker again, Hinata sighed but she was use to it.

Shikamaru sighed, "Sai…shut you girlfriend up…"

Sai blinked, but said nothing against it as he grabbed Ino's chin and kissed her. The blonde female was taken by surprise but returned the kiss completely ignoring Sakura's rant on how it's unfair that Ino has a boyfriend and she, Sakura doesn't.

Hinata, during all this packed up her art supplies, with Shino and Kiba's help.

"So, movies sound good, " she said smiling as she stood up, "L-Let's go," she said hoping to get Sakura to stop complaining to Ino, who was obviously very busy.

It worked.

Sakura smiled, "Yay! Come on you guys, let's go!" she paused suddenly, "Oh wait, should we get Yoru, Naruto, and Sasuke-kun?"

Kiba shook his head, "Nah, I texted them earlier, said they were gonna stay at home and make waffles of something. And Sasuke's helping his brother with something. "

Hinata giggled at the thought of Naruto making waffles, such a cute and adorable image. Sakura on the other hand rolled her green eyes again apparently annoyed that the two other blondes decided making waffles was more important. Though, she couldn't get annoyed at Sasuke, after all he would inherit that big company one-day!

"That's lame," she said, "Oh well, Naruto's kinda-"

"Ok! Movie's! Come on, let's stop wasting time and get a move on people!" cried Kiba, interrupting Sakura.

Though the girl didn't seem to notice, "Yes, we have to decide what movie we're going to see."

Shikamaru yawned, "Yeah…such a pain."

"Well, first we need to get there," muttered Garra running a hand through his red hair.

Always the voice of reason, they nodded in agreement. The nearest movie theaters was only a few bus stops away, at most it would take twenty minutes. The group of odd teenagers made their way to the bus stop, talking and enjoying each other's company. Yeah, this was their carefree lifestyle in Konoha. For now, anyway.  


* * *

Please, I'm asking really nicely, review! It doesn't kill anyone, you know. I'm not aiming to have the most reviewed story, no all I ask for is a little feedback, a little critic. Yes, there are spelling errors as well as grammar I know that, I don't mind if you want to point that out, it's fine. Yes, there are OC's, they have reasons why they are there. No, they are not perfect. Sosuke is nothing like Sasuke just as Yoru is nothing like Naruto. I would love to have feedback on my two little OCs please?

-sigh- Sorry for the rant but yeah...just, please?


	3. This is

* * *

This fanfic is for Yoru on fanfiction because he's the only one who cares. Thanks, love ya :D

* * *

The boy followed after Kabuto across the park, he pushed his black bangs out of the way for they slightly obscured his vision. He glanced towards the park, he felt bad for the way Kabuto had acted in front of the girl that was painting. But he knew it was somewhat, if not entirely his own fault. Normally the young medic, Kabuto, would be completely polite and composed when interacting with strangers.

Yet, the man hated babysitting the black haired teen; there was no other way to describe it. He didn't want to waste his precious time making sure that the teen didn't cause any trouble, not that he ever did.

But since the day the two had met, when the teen was only a toddler, Kabuto never liked him and in turn the teen didn't like him either. Although, outside in the publics view or around Orochimaru the two would play nice with each other or at the very least the teen tried to keep it that way.

So, it only slightly surprised the boy at how Kabuto had reacted to him wondering away and talking to a random person in the park. It also probably had to do with the fact that a complete stranger tried to stand up for him, more than likely that was the reason. Anyway way, back to the current situation...

The black haired teen stood in front of a building, his fake blue eye round and wide as he stood there. The house wasn't like Orochimaru's home in Sound it didn't look depressing it wasn't creepy or dark. No, it was a Victorian style house with a large front lawn, rose bushes and a small black fence. There was even a stone pathway that started from the sidewalk and went all the way to the house; hues of brown, black and gray covered the path. Not only that, but the neighborhood looked good as well.

The house on the left had a taste of Victorian style, but it was faint and looked more modern, white picket fence, some bushes and a large front lawn. The house on the right looked like it had some Gothic design to it; the boy wondered vaguely if the handle was the head of a gargoyle or something. But it still looked very nice, and welcoming, it had more roses, sunflowers and gardenias in the front lawn and the path was made of bricks.

He shook his head and walked inside of the house to look for Kabuto, who at the moment was inside speaking with the Real-estate agent or something like that. The black haired teen entered the house pushing lightly on the oak door. There was a mirror on the left-hand side, near the door.

The boy stared at his reflection, he lightly touched the scar on his chin, though it had faded through the years, it was still slightly visible. He wondered, from time to time, how he had gotten that scar, neither Kabuto nor Orochimaru knew or they didn't want to tell him.

Looking away he kept walking, the doorway lead to large hallway, he noted the light color of the wooden floor, and there were stairs the lead to the second floor. On his left side was a doorway what lead to the dinning room, which was connected to the kitchen. And on his right side was the living room, he tilted his head and walked inside. There was nothing, of course, the living room was large and he couldn't help but chuckle. The living room lead to another hallway it was small, and it lead to a second living room, not as big as the first one but still.

He shook his head and walked back the way he came and walked up the stairs. His hand faintly touched the wooden railing; the house felt nice, warm and inviting. Perhaps because he was so use to being in Orochimaru's home that a new place felt so…inviting?

'I wonder, are all houses supposed to feel like this?' he thought as he continued walking.

He closed his 'blue' eyes as he listened for the sound of voices, within a few minutes he realized they were coming from his left. He reached the second floor as his 'blue' eyes scanned the door way to his left.

"The house is perfect, Orochimaru-sama would approve of it," muttered Kabuto.

Ebisu pushed up his glasses, "Ah! Very good, now if you come this way I will give you the proper papers."

Kabuto offered a smile and nodded his head before he looked over at the teen and narrowed his brown eyes at him. The black haired boy stopped walking and tilted his head; Kabuto had the look in his eyes.

"Call Orochimaru-sama and report our progress," said Kabuto to the boy before going with Ebisu to get the papers.

The boy nodded his head and he took out his slim black blackberry, he mused at the stickers that decorated it. He sighed as he dialed the number he knew so well, considering that's where he lives.

"…Hello, Sousuke-kun…"

"…Orochimaru-sama," muttered Sousuke, "Kabuto-san told me to report in our progress to you."

He heard an icy chuckled on the other side of his cell phone, he shivered slightly. His fake blue eyes glanced at where Kabuto once stood; even on the phone talking to Orochimaru wasn't his favorite thing to do.

"Oh? And how is your progress Sousuke-kun?" muttered Orochimaru chuckling lightly.

Sousuke took a breath and spoke; "We've located a house across the park it's within walking distance from the bus station that leads to the school. The area seems secure enough, we have neighbors but it appears that they keep to themselves." He paused and took another breath, "The house has two floors, on the first it's mostly the kitchen, two living rooms, the dining room and a couple of bedrooms, three at the most. On the second floor, I believe there are two bathrooms, and three more bedrooms, along with a closet space. Not to mention there is an attic as well."

"My, my so well versed, Sousuke-kun," said Orochimaru as he chuckled.

Sousuke frowned, he wondered vaguely if the man was taunting him or was actually giving the teen a complement.

"Ah…thank you, Orochimaru-sama," he replied thinking it would be the safest response.

The last thing he wanted was to get Orochimaru angry or annoyed with him. The boy shivered at the mere at what his punishment was the last time he got on the man's nerves. Laughing from the other side if the phone caught his attention, he thought that the other had hung up.

"Orochimaru-sama?" he mumbled.

"Hurry home, Sousuke-kun." Muttered Orochimaru and hung up.

Sousuke shuddered under that tone of voice; it was so cold, so cynical, so creepy and so eerie. He didn't hate the man, he hated that laugh though, and it wasn't the most pleasant sound to hear. He sighed again and he turned off his cell phone.

He heard approaching footsteps, Kabuto came back with papers and a satisfied smile on his lips. Sousuke nodded his head to him and followed the young medic as the left the house.

"I've reported to Orochimaru-sama, I believe he wants us to 'hurry home'," muttered Sousuke as he zipped up his hoodie.

The silver haired male looked over his shoulder at Sousuke, "Hm, I suppose since we are done here we might as well leave, Konoha is rather boring at night."

Sousuke rolled his eyes only to flinch at the way the contacts moved over his eyes. They were really just pieces of plastic made to hide a person's real eye color or if you had bad eyesight, you need them. But considering that Sousuke had perfect vision, his situation with contacts was the latter one.

Kabuto noticed this and sighed in irritation, "You can take them off for now, but tomorrow when we are packing you have no permission for taking them off."

Sousuke nearly felt like hugging the man, but then he remembered who this said man was and merely grinned brightly.

"Thanks, Kabuto," he muttered.

The black haired teen reached into his pocket and took out a small vial with clear liquid inside of it. Opening it quickly he took off the blue contracts and placed them inside. He sighed contently his eyes felt some much better; Kabuto merely rolled his eyes and kept walking.

Sousuke opened his eyes to revile onyx colored orbs, as he passed under a light they flashed a deep red. He sighed as he placed the vile inside his pocket again, usually contacts wouldn't bother him but for some odd reason, the blue ones always did. The teen grinned as he made his way towards Kabuto's car; he knew the young medic hated being kept waiting.

He climbed into the passenger seat; Kabuto glanced at the teen before driving off. Sousuke looked out the window, he noticed how the sky had taken a shade of vibrant orange, and the sun was setting, how long had they been out? He watched the buildings and people go by as they turned left, going onto an open street.

He vaguely looked at his reflection in the window, it was faint but he could see it as plain as day. He disliked his refection, because the face that stared back at him was also **_his_** face. Those eyes were **_his_** eyes, those lips were **_his_**, and this hair color was **_his_** hair color. The only things that were his own, was his hairstyle and the scar on his chin. He glared, even that wasn't his own.

His eyes flashed a deep angry shade of red; he jumped back a little, away from the window. Sousuke looked puzzled at his reflection; he had never noticed that his eyes could do that before, how strange. Shaking his head he looked towards the radio and frowned, Kabuto was playing some classical music that always puts Sousuke to sleep. Speaking of sleep, he yawned loudly and leaned back against his seat, his eyelids grew heavy as light sleep came over him.

Kabuto smirked as he put up the volume as he listened to some Beethoven songs, honestly they child was far more pleasing when he is asleep, knocked out or unconscious. As he looked at the sleeping youth it reminded him of the one day, in the hospital…

* * *

Sousuke, age nine, laid still on the hospital bed, he wasn't sure for how long he had been there but to him it felt like hours may be days. He's small body ached, and shivers ran down his spine as he stared the needles that probed his arms, flowing strange colored liquids into his veins. He let out a shaky breath as he tried to look at his surroundings, and all he could make out was, white, white and more white.

He looked down at his pale arms and tried to move them, he yelped in shock as he felt slight pain course through his arms. Small tears started to swell in his eyes, why was he here? What had happened to him? All that he remembered was being at home with Kabuto and suddenly blacking out.

The small Sousuke started to panic and hyperventilate as he kicked his legs out tangling them in the white sheets. He tried to sit up, violently crying out in pain as he noticed his arms were tied down with restraints.

He wanted to get out, he wanted to be free, and he wanted those needles to be taken out of his body. He screamed loudly, "Let me go! Let me go, let me go!" he screamed so loud he thought his throat would bleed.

"Ngh, p-please… let me go…!" he cried softly as tears started to flow from his onyx colored eyes.

He thrashed against the bed and his restraints started to dig into the skin of his wrists, making small burn marks laced with a little blood. He buried his face into his pillow as he bite down on it, tarring the soft sheet that covered it. In his hysterics he failed to notice someone had opened the door, he failed to notices that someone was looking at him and he failed to notice that this someone was standing right next to his hospital bed.

A little girl, nine years old, with orange hair that went up to her shoulders and curious eyes stared at the boy in front of her. His spiky black hair was pressed against his tear struck face his breathing was irregular and there were bloody bruises forming on his wrists.

Little Sasame looked worried at the boy, she inched a bit closer, and she had heard his yells and cries all the way down the hall. Orochimaru had sent her to go check on him, in the strange doctor's own words he had said 'I don't want my experiment dying on me.'

The orange haired girl frowned, how can that man merely think this little boy as an experiment? She sighed as she reached over to try and undo the restraints on the boy's wrist; she didn't like how the bloody bruises were forming or how irregular his breathing was.

Sasame stopped as she felt the hand twitch away from her touch; she looked up only to gasp slightly. Sousuke stared at her with blood red colored eyes replacing his usually onyx colored orbs. His bangs still stuck against his face from his tears and sweat, but his hair looked unruly after his hysterics.

"W-who…are you? W-where am I?" he asked dryly, his throat hurt and felt dry from all his yelling and screaming.

Sasame stared at him for a few seconds as she wondered in her thoughts. So, this was the boy that Orochimaru had Kabuto kidnapped nine years ago. This was the first time that she, Sasame had ever met him.

Sousuke stared back at her, waiting for her answer, as he tried to get his breathing under control. He had never seen her before; the only people he knew were Orochimaru-sama, Kabuto and Kimmimaru.  
"I'm Sasame, Orochimaru asked me to check up on y-"

"Orochimaru-sama is here?" cried Sousuke as he tried to sit up only to groan in pain.

The girl frowned at him as she pushed him gently back to the bed. The only other person she had heard call Orochimaru as Sama was Kimmimaru, she wondered vaguely what they had done to the boy to make him so loyal, and he was only nine years old. She nodded her head as she undid the restraints on his wrists, but before she could give him an answer the door opened.

"Ah, Sousuke-kun, glad to see you awake…"

Sasame and Sousuke looked at the entrance by the door; Orochimaru stood there, with Kabuto beside him. The little girl looked away from the man's gazed and looked at the wall instead, finding it far more pleasing.

"Orochimaru-sama!" said Sousuke as he smiled.

The boy tried to sit up, he hissed in pain, but Sesame turned to him and made him stay on the bed not wanted him to get hurt.

Orochimaru chuckled coldly at this, "Get out of the way, and if the boy wants to stand up them let him," he laughed, " Unless of course if he is too weak…"

Sasame did her best not to frown she looked at Sousuke and noticed his eyes had turned back to what she assumed were their natural color.

Sousuke pouted, "I-I'm not weak!" he said as he meekly tried to sit up again.

Sousuke sat up; he bit his lower lip not letting the little gasp of pain escape his mouth. He swings his little pale legs over the edge of the bed; his arms were shaking from the strain. The way the tubes clung to him made the little boy shudder. His little arms were shaking as he hoisted himself off the bed, letting his small feet touch the cold white floor of the hospital room.

His legs seemed to tremble under his weight, just how long had he been on that bed? Sousuke looked up at Orochimaru and thought that the smile was for encouragement, even though in truth that smile was just in cruel amusement. Sasame stared at the boy, and noticed how he was struggling to take a step, she wondered if anyone would mention to him that he had been in a hospital been for three weeks. Kabuto placed his hand on her shoulder, but the grip was not gentle if anything, it was to keep her in her place and not help the little boy struggling to walk.

The black haired nine years old took a shaky breath, why did he feel so drained? He remembered having a cold once, but it was never this bad…right? He closed his eyes tightly trying to make his legs stop shaking. For crying out loud, he was nine years old not a little baby!

Sousuke opened his eye in determination and took a step, it was unsteady but it was at the very least a step. His weight felt uneven but even so he felt successful. The child looked up at Orochimaru, Sasame and Kabuto with an overly bright smile and wide curious eyes.

Sasame clasped a hand over her mouth, she wasn't amazed at the fact that the boy had managed to walk or move so far. It was he eyes, once again they had changed and this time it was very evident. The onyx orbs were gone, replaced with fiery, blood colored ruby orbs. Her brown eyes looked curiously at Kabuto and Orochimaru. The silver haired man looked annoyed if not frustrated as he looked at Sousuke, while the good doctor looked eagerly at him, licking his lips. Things were going well, perhaps not exactly as planned, but as Sousuke took another step towards them with curious ruby eyes looking at them, Orochimaru was certain.

No matter how different Sousuke's personality was from the **_other_**, they two originated from the very same chromosome. Therefore, he reasoned…this little boy who stared at him with hopeful eyes will be a marionette on his strings. The boy in question, keeping his breathing normal continued to walk unsteadily towards them, his legs felt heavy as if they were made out of metal and his body wasn't moving the way he wanted it to.

He looked over at Sasame, the little girl he had met only moments ago, and smiled at her. He took a hurried step towards her only to realize what he had just done wrong. He little foot slipped causing him to losing his footing, normally this wouldn't be a problem but his coordination was out of control.

Sousuke closed his eyes tightly, putting out his hands in front of him waiting for his hands to feel the cold tiled floor underneath them. But none came, instead he felt two small, warm arms grab him and prevent him from falling to the ground.

His eyes shot open as his ruby turned into onyx, and a look of complete surprise could be seen on his face. Sousuke looked up and noticed that it was Sasame that had caught him, the little girl, well she was technically an inch taller then him, has stopped him from falling.

"You should be more careful!" she said frowning at him.

He offered her a shaky smile and was about to say thank you, when a painful shock of pain stabbed both his legs. The boy clenched his legs hissing at the way the needles stabbed his arms and the pain in his legs wasn't helping.

Orochimaru's smirk widen, the experiment was going far better then he had hoped, Sousuke, was never suppose to walk again. The serum that he put into his body was supposed to stop all body functions. Now the purpose of this? He was bored, and had been working on it for some time but didn't have a test subject. And so, Kabuto volunteered Sousuke and Orochimaru wanted to test the boy's strength and worth, considering he hadn't gotten the _one_ he wanted. Now it would seem, that when it came to the body, such differences wouldn't matter.

"Get him on the bed," said Orochimaru smirking, "I'll come back and check on him later."

With that said the two men left the hospital room, leaving Sasame and Sousuke alone. The girl huffed at this, she will probably have to throw him on the bed, at the rate he was going.

"Um…thanks, Sasame," said Sousuke as he grinned trying to stand up.

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever, you're so clumsy," she said as she helped him up.

Slowly but surely Sasame helped Sousuke back onto the hospital bed, he hissed in pain and succeeded in curling up into a ball. The orange haired looked even more worried at him, "Ano, are you sure you're all right?" she asked.

Sousuke looked to her and nodded his head flashing a smile towards her, " Yes, I'm fine just…a little …tired."

His eyes began to flutter shut, he felt so tired and worn out, but he had only walked a few steps. Sasame touched her heart necklace as she looked at the little nine-year-old before her. Though in truth the whole time he hardly acted like a nine-year-old, perhaps he was just very mature for his age? Nut even as he smiled, Sasame noted that his eyes whether red or onyx colored, looked lonely.

The orange haired girl suddenly smiled as an idea popped into her head, as Sousuke began to sleep. Unclipping her favorite necklace, one of the few her older brother got her, and held it in the palm of her hand. She looked at the sleeping Sousuke and placed it near his pillow, when he would wake up again he would find the small necklace beside him.

She smiled at her work and proceeded to leave the little boring white room, when she looked behind her, those eyes lingering on Sousuke. He looked familiar, as if she had seen him before, like at school or on t.v.

Sasame shrugged her shoulders and walked out the door, leaving the sleeping boy alone in that plain, white lonely room.

* * *

  
Sousuke woke up startled gasping from breath, "W-what?"

Kabuto looked at him with an amused grin, " We are here, come on Orochimaru-sama and the others are waiting."

Sousuke nodded his head as he got out of the car, once outside he stared at the house before him. A one story, the land was wild with tall grass, a tree in the front and a bricked path leading to the house. The building itself looked old and worn, but still held the air of an old antic house, made of oak, willow and maple trees the house different shades of color both inside and out. This was their place in Sound…

Sousuke cringed feeling a sudden pain in his neck, he must have slept at an awkward angle. His onyx eyes stared at the building again as he walked towards it following after Kabuto.

"…Home…" muttered Sousuke as he sighed and walked in the building.

This is where he lives, in Sound away from Konoha. This is where he grew up and was taught. This is where he thought he was born…this is where Orochimaru made him loyal. This is where…his family abandoned him. And this is way…he can't forgive them…  


* * *

ok well next chapter will be back in Konoha with Naruto and the others thansk for reading ! Please leave a review blondie :3


End file.
